1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing apparatuses, image processing methods, and programs. More specifically, for example, the present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program that facilitate tasks of editing images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods of editing images can be classified into linear editing and non-linear editing.
In linear editing, processing corresponding to a user's operation is executed on image data that serves as what is called raw data, and processed image data obtained through the processing is recorded on a recording medium. At a time of playback, the processed image data recorded on the recording medium is played back and output.
On the other hand, in non-linear editing, image data that serves as raw data is recorded on a recording medium that allows random access, for example, a disk recording medium. Furthermore, information directly or indirectly representing processing that is to be executed on the image data according to an editing operation by a user, for example, processing information (parameter) representing processing that is to be executed on the image data, the editing operation by the user, or the like, is recorded. At a time of playback, the image data that serves as raw data is played back from the disk recording medium, the processing represented by the processing information is executed on the image data that serves as raw data, and the resulting image data is output.
For example, according to the art described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-270187, a parameter representing a region that is to be extracted from a wide-angle image is recorded in accordance with a pan operation, tilt operation, zoom operation, or the like performed by a user, and at a time of playback, the region represented by the parameter is extracted and output.